


Passion Twofold

by ttme123



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Glove Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Insults, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinky, M/M, Mild S&M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Persona 5 Protagonist, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top Akechi Goro, Verbal Humiliation, akechi says really mean shit, he's referred to as Joker the whole time, one of them was clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: “Tell me, why should someone like myself even bother with a lowlife criminal such as you? Why shouldn’t I simply walk out of here and let you deal with your disgusting needs on your own?”Joker’s lips parted, but it was a moment before he could make himself say the word, “Please…”“Here, slut, time to do the only thing you’re good at.” With his other hand, Crow freed his dick from his white pants and smashed it against Joker’s cheek. He let up on some of the pressure he had in Joker’s hair to allow the other to turn his head and wrap those pink lips around Crow’s cockhead.“You’re getting off on this aren’t you, degenerate?!” Crow pressed his foot against the clothed erection, stepping slowly but firmly on the evidence supporting his suspicion.___________________________________________________________Joker and Crow have kinky, kinky sex. Akechi says some very degrading shit. Originally planned for Kinktober 2020 Day 18: Humiliation.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Passion Twofold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this just now while high, so it very much hasn't been beta read. Hopefully it's not too bad. You would not believe how hard it is to navigate posting a new work while high. I also couldn't remember how to spell some words.
> 
> I had meant to write this back in October, hence the Kinktober collection. Akechi says some very degrading shit.

“On your knees, where you belong,” The disdain in Crow’s voice sent shivers down Joker’s spine as he did what he was told. Crow sneered, then kicked the other boy’s knees further apart on the hardwood flood, “Not good enough, like usual.”

Joker tried to keep his breathing steady as Crow walked in a circle around him, studying him. He could feel the razor-sharp glare of disapproval carving a hole in his back.

“Take off that stupid coat, it makes you look like a whore.”

Crow finished his lap just in time to see Joker drop a smirk from his face and backhanded the thief hard enough to leave a red mark, “You insolent _brat!_ Wipe that repulsive grin off your face, you fucking _degenerate_.”

Joker did as he was told in both remarks, letting his metaverse coat slide off of his shoulders and tossing it to the ground behind him. He kept his expression as passive as he was able to without his mask.

The look of faint revulsion on Crow’s face as he studied the bare arms of his rival was crystal clear, “Of course your top would be sleeveless. How fitting for a slut like you.”

Despite the harshness of his words, Crow’s voice sounded disinterested. Joker could feel a flush forming on his naked face.

He almost didn’t flinch when Crow’s blade whipped out and tore into the fabric of his vest and he allowed the tip of the blade to then slowly push his head upward from under his chin. When he met those crimson eyes, he was struck by the fire burning behind them; whether that fire was from rage or passion, he couldn’t say.

The tip of Crow’s sword was again lowered, this time to press against Joker’s bare chest. A single drop of blood welled up against the pinprick and Crow tossed the blade aside.

Instead, he stepped forward and gripped Joker by the hair and forced the teen’s neck back to look up at him.

“Tell me, why should someone like myself even bother with a lowlife criminal such as you? Why shouldn’t I simply walk out of here and let you deal with your disgusting needs on your own?”

Joker’s lips parted, but it was a moment before he could make himself say the word, “Please…”

“Here, slut, time to do the only thing you’re good at.” With his other hand, Crow freed his dick from his white pants and smashed it against Joker’s cheek. He let up on some of the pressure he had in Joker’s hair to allow the other to turn his head and wrap those pink lips around Crow’s cockhead.

After giving the black-haired youth a moment to lick at the precum beading on his erection, Crow yanked again at the hair in his grip to force Joker to take the rest of his cock. He held Joker there against his crotch for a few seconds before tugging the other man backwards off his dick.

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you, pervert?!” Crow pressed his foot against the clothed erection, stepping slowly but firmly on the evidence supporting his suspicion.

Joker panted, saliva running down his chin, and made eye contact with his counterpart once more while that boot prodded at his shame.

Crow snarled and reached to smack the kneeling man in the face with his spit-covered cock, angrily. “This is what filthy thieves like you deserve.”

Said thief tried to nod in agreement, but the hand which was twisted in his hair pulled too tightly at his scalp.

“I should cum all over that pretty face. Only… I bet a degenerate like _you_ would be aroused by such a thing.”

Crow released his grip with a fling, shoving Joker backwards to the floor, where he caught himself on one elbow.

“Go on, show me what you’ve been working on,” Crow indicated with a jerk of his chin.

Obediently, Joker allowed himself to fall to his back so he could began wiggling out of his tight leather pants. When he had finished, he spread his legs and used one hand to pull apart his asscheeks to reveal the butt-plug he had been wearing all day.

Offering no acknowledgement to his rival’s compliance, Crow continued, “Pull it out. Hands and knees.”

Joker chewed his lip in anticipation as he grabbed the flared end of the plug and tugged it out as quickly as he could manage. Then he turned over onto all fours, making sure that his lubricated entrance was exposed to the taller man.

He could feel as Crow kneeled behind him, though he knew he wasn’t allowed to turn and look. When he felt the broad head of the brunet’s cock press against his gaping hole, he pushed his rear back towards the pressure, trying to spear himself on the hard member.

Crow smacked his left cheek in retaliation, hard enough that he could still feel the sting afterwards, despite the fact that the man’s white glove was still on. All of his clothes still were. “This is a privilege for something like you, and you should show your gratitude by being more respectful. Listen to the commands of your betters.”

On ‘betters,’ Crow thrust forward and entered his rival all at once, gripping his right hip hard enough to bruise in order to prevent him from jerking away. Joker’s only response was a strained grunt as he struggled to keep his arms from giving out.

For no other reason than to spite Joker, Crow spanked the thief again right where he was still red from the last hit. And spanked him again.

“Will you do as you’re told instead of acting on base instinct like some sort of mutt in heat?”

At this, Joker moaned, long and high. “Yes, please,” as he threw his head back.

“You’re so desperate, it’s pathetic.” Crow began to thrust once more, building up a punishing pace. He groped Joker’s ass with two gloved hands and squeezed, making sure to press on the sore spot where he had been hitting the thief.

He could tell that Joker was nearing completion by the airy quality of his gasps and whimpers, so he leaned his body over the naked one beneath him and pressed his lips against Joker’s ear, “You’re the scum of society, do you know that?”

The black-haired boy nodded rigorously, and Crow could see the tears running down the blushing cheeks. He let himself lean his elbow on the pale back and grabbed his matted hair again, pulled sharply to make Joker turn his head to where he could see Crow’s face.

“You’re such a pervert that you’re going to finish just from penetration alone, aren’t you?”

Joker squeezed his eyes shut.

Crow yanked harshly on the hair he held, and Joker cried out.

_“Aren’t you,_ thief?”

“Y-Y-Yes, yes, _ahh—”_

“Then do it, come all over my glove,” and Crow’s _hand was_ _around his cock and there were teeth biting into his shoulder and his arms were going to give out_ and Joker sobbed as he ejaculated into the tight grip. His arms were shaking from having to hold up the weight of both men and it took all of his concentration to keep them from bending as his body was rocked forward in time with Crow’s continued rough thrusts.

Crow grunted, let his hand drop from that dark hair to the ground, giving himself the leverage to pound harder into the warm body below him as he neared his own release. He moved his lips up Joker’s neck to suck roughly at the sensitive flesh as he felt himself tense in anticipation, before letting up and pulling out at the last second, then milking his cum all over the narrow back in front of him, letting the sticky fluid fall in the abused crack and wiping his cockhead clean on the reddened flesh of the cheeks.

As he stood up, glancing over the bruised body still twitching on the ground beside him, Crow tucked himself back into his pants and removed his soiled glove, “You don’t deserve to receive my seed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> (tumblr: [gaymageclub](http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitter: [anarchygay](https://twitter.com/anarchygay))


End file.
